


America's Past

by Passionatehistorygeek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Burning of Washington, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Salem Witch Trials, The Alamo, Valley Forge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionatehistorygeek/pseuds/Passionatehistorygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After England mocks America's people and his people's history, the nations get a surprise trip into America past.</p><p>*Transferred from FF.com*</p><p>1st and 2nd chapter edited November 2017!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- Language

England knew he should not have spoken so sharply to America, he didn't always intend to say the things he did, they just slipped out, he had never actually intended to hurt the younger man.

It was extremely rare for America to let his guard down and it was even rarer for America to show his anger, his well-known anger was the dry and deceitful kind of anger. Unlike many of the older nations, it was quite rare for Alfred to use physical violence or even for him to get truly angry. But when he did, he was not particular someone you yearned to mess with.

Honestly, it truly had all begun by accident, it went from America not paying attention and messing around with Russia, to Germany attempting to get the conference under control and simply giving up and dismissing them all and of course, the usual fighting soon commenced.

The fighting consisted of the same tedious matters it normally did, old wars, broken hearts, old age and everything else in between, how did they never learn? some of them were well over a thousand years old and they were behaving similarly to young human children!

He had truly sought to stay out of Frances space, he really did, knowing that if the Frenchman and he got into it, the fighting would just go on for an extra hour and would just rile everyone up even more. 

The specific war that France had brought up was a blur in his memory, and so not to be embarrassed, he had looked for an escape and that escape was pestering and picking a quarrel with his favorite American.

Gracefully wandering towards America, England spoke,

"Really America? not participating in the fighting, oh that's right, you always do wait until the last moment to join."

America gazed up at him with confusion and with a somewhat pained expression on his face,

"Oh, um yeah, I don't actually need to be starting any fights presently and I have some paperwork that I have to get finished...lots to do ya know."

England sniffed, not satisfied with the answer. He turned towards the still near French nation. 

"Francis, do you think that boy has ever seen a real struggle? and I don't mean being involved in war or anything, I mean a real struggle like the rest of us had when we were younger."

America looked back and forth at the two older nations, and then across the room at his younger brother, with a pleading look on his face,

"Guys can we please not do this right now, l really don't have the time. I have a meeting with-".

Seeing the look of the nation across from his face, America look changed almost instantly. It was as though he wasn't sure if he should just walk away from this or defend himself, and risk getting in trouble with his boss. England wanted to see what he would do with a little push...

"America you wouldn't know anything about struggling, you aren't even four hundred years old yet, you haven't fought your own sibling, haven't seen your people suffer or..."

SLAM

America was abruptly on his feet, having suddenly shoved his laptop and notebook off the desk. He now stood mear inches away from England's face. he snarled in a deep threatening voice, a voice only used for enemies.

"You...take...that...fucken...back."

"Take what back what darling?" England replied slightly.

Closing his eyes, and smoothing down his now wrinkled suit, America backed down quietly and hurriedly shoved his way past the others. As he moved towards the door, he turned around only once to address the astounded crowd of nations,

"Y'all can mock me as much as you want, you can make fun of the way I act, talk and eat, but never...mock my people and their history, you don't know half of the thing things they have lived through and you never will."

America slammed the door as he immediately left the room. Canada flew from his seat and after his brother, only to stop and say,

"Oh..did you have to do this? I almost feel sorry for what going to happen next..."

As Canada promptly left, the other nations just stared at one another, what did Canada mean when he said: "what's going to happen next"?


	2. Massachusetts, 1692

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-Death of OC-it's not in detail but it's historically accurate and out of character, but as historically accurate as I can make him, America.

It was dark, why was it dark? had it not just been daylight? trying to thinking for a moment thought a now ragging headache, it came to him. Yes, yes it had been. They, the nations, had been in New York at the UN when the standard fight had broken out, but this time it wasn't normal.

When he pushed American, America fought back, and then after America stormed out....the room had started to spin.

England's eyes popped wide open, and his entire body seemed to snap into survival mode as though it was as easy as breathing. "Where in the bloody hell are we?" England grumbled to what he thought was darkness. 

A still groggy French voice came from behind him,"I had been hoping you would know, you are the one with magic are you no?"

Turning from the other nation, out looking outwards, he suddenly realized something odd.

 

He heard nothing, and he saw nothing. No cars, no streetlight, no light pollution, it was almost as though they had, oh om.

"Is..is..is it plausible that we...were sent back in time, because of everything we said to America?" England asked nervously. 

"Because of what you said to America, Britain!" France declared

Shooting daggers towards the French nation, England resumed,

"This fighting will not get us anywhere Francis, and it will not answer the question of where in hell we are and how we got here-"

France suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"What the hell-"

Then he suddenly detected it, a loud shriek coming from farther in the forest,

"Help me! help me, someone..anyone, help me...please!"

France and England quickly followed the helpless voice, it soon led them to a small clearing, where both men spotted a young girl, no older than twelve, wandering around alone, crying, shaking and begging for help.

The young girl immediately looked at the exact spot where the two nations were hiding and spoke up,

"Is there anyone there...help me please, I beg you!"

"Is she one of your people, Britain? she sounds similar to what you sounded like you around the 1600s.."

"No, well...yes, at this time she was, I think she is a puritan from one of the colonies.." England quality replied.

Stepping out from where he had been hiding, England called out to the girl,

"Are you all right? where are your parents, girl?"

The young girl turned around, eyes wide with fright and ran over to him and clung helplessly onto his shirt. 

"Oh dear sir, are you a man of God?"

She must be a puritan if she asked him questions like that, he tried to remember what the appropriate answer was when the girl clutched at his jacket,

"Good sir, you must help me, they took my dear mother and my sister away and they are going to come for me, on the morrow!"

He grabbed the girl by her shoulders,

"What is the year and what town is this?"

She looked up at him, a look of confusion crossing her scared face,

"It's 1692...and you are in the English colony of Massachusetts, sir."

He moved back a step from the child, this was not good, not good at all. If what this girl said was true they were Massachusetts..during the Witch trials, he had to confess, he himself had not stayed in the colonies at this time and when he returned America had refused to talk about the events that had occurred. But one did not have to be in the colonies to know what had happened.

Weakly smiling at the girl, England spoke again,

"Do you know where they brought them? if so, I and my friend, could go and attempt to receive them.."

Truthfully, he selfishly wanted to see if America had been included in any of this, or if he had still been too young to involve himself in human matters. He knew from the first-hand experience that as the personification of the land, you also personified the people who live there and if the people acted one way or believed in something, you would do the same, even if you don't want to.

"The men delivered them to the town jail, all the accused village people are being held there," she replied.

France had since stepped from his hiding place and was standing next to England, and as the small group followed the girl to the jail, France quietly whispered to England,

"Why is that girl staring at me at me like I just killed her family?"

England glared at him,

"Oh, my bad..."

Rolling his eyes England pointed at the other man's clothing,

"You are dressed in bright blue and red, the Puritans never wore colors that bright, she might have never seen anything like it before, the Puritans are, or were extremely religious and conservative."

Noticing they had fallen behind, they Hurryed to catch up with the girl, England once again asked her a question,

"What's your name child? I never asked."

Not stopping to slow down, the girl answered,

"My name is Temperance Pemberton, and if I may ask you good sir's, what your names are? my mother would never approve of my walking around at night with two strange looking men, whose names I didn't even know."

The two nation glanced at the girl before speaking,

"Well, Miss Pemberton, I'm from the colony of New York and my name is Arthur Kirkland and my friend here is from the French territories up north, I have a younger brother...that lives in this town and we got lost while trying to find the road."

Yes, that was a good as a lie as ever, it was simple and easy to remember, it would work as long as America played along...

"What might be your brother's name Mr. Kirkland? I might know of him if he goes to mass."

"Alfred, Alfred Kirkland?"

He wasn't sure, but it looked like alarm had once again come into her eyes, but as quickly as it had come, it had gone.

"Oh, yes, I know him, I sold him apples the other day..."

It looked like she wanted to say more, but she promptly changed the subject,

"We are almost to town, the jail is next to the church and most of the adults will be in the chapel praying for the wicked people's souls, so you will only have to worry about the guards."

That sounded easy, it would be pretty simple to outwit the few guards and if that didn't work, there was always their handguns.

The small party soon arrived in the town and Temperance blew out her candle, slowly they moved through the shadows trying not to make any sound. The church was in the middle of town and just like the girl had said, the church was lit up with the light of candles and the sound of a prayer drifted thought the wind.

_Lord Jesus, I sin. Grant that I may never cease grieving because of it, never be content with myself, never think I can reach a point of perfection. Kill my envy, command my tongue, trample down self. Give me the grace to be holy, kind, gentle, pure, peaceable, to live for Thee and not for self, to copy Thy words, acts, spirit, to be transformed into Thy likeness, to be consecrated wholly to Thee, to live entirely to Thy glory... ___

__He didn't know why, but that made this town seem million times eerier, France also seemed to be frightened, as he was now stepping nearer to him, if this had been any other day, he would have made a joke at the Frenchman's expense, but he may have been feeling the same way._ _

__Temperance pointed to a small dark building next to the church, in front where five men, all carrying a flintlock musket in front of them. Noiselessly, Temperance tells him of a window in the back that is nearly always open._ _

__Sneaking around the building, England and France peaked into the window, and sure enough, over forty people were crammed into one small room, some looked like they had been in there for weeks with bathing or food. Men, women, and children all laid on the ground, England was about to call out for Temperance's mother when a young voice coming from behind startled him,_ _

__"You are not supposed to hear England, why are you here?"_ _

__England swung around, shocked to see America, not the modern-day America or the lovable toddler he left behind or even the young man he had come home to, but a stone-faced, cold-eyed America, no older than thirteen, his blond hair reached past his ears, he wore clothing that was made of dark cloth and he held a book, most likely the Bible, in his hands._ _

__America looked at him straight in the face, his eyes did not betray anything he was thinking and before he was able to make up a believable fabrication, France butted in,_ _

__"Alfred, we have just come from visiting your brother, he was ill and we wanted to make sure you weren't as well!"_ _

__England watched as America eyes hunted Frances face for any detection of a lie, England almost side in relief when America didn't, wait..why was he suddenly so nervous? America was barely a child at this time, it wasn't like he was going to try anything, Amerca revolution wasn't until 1775._ _

__America looked back at England,_ _

__"I do hope my brother is well? and as you can, I am quite healthy."_ _

__France smiled,_ _

__"Oi, Mathew is getting better, and coming to check on you wasn't the only reason we came this way, was it England?"_ _

__"Oh, of course not, we wanted to see how the colonies were doing and I wanted to ask if you needed anything."_ _

__Standing up as straight as he could, America faced towards the church,_ _

__"We talk in private in the there, pray is going on right now and it is not to be disturbed, but we can still talk."_ _

__England and France both nodded._ _

__The church was darkly lit and for behind an odd musty smell to it, but he didn't have time to see anymore because France had hauled him onward into a small back room._ _

__France mumbled under his breath,_ _

__"What about the little girl? we can't just leave her alone."_ _

__"Don't worry about her, I left one of my guns out there with her, it's not that different from the old ones, she'll get used to it," he Muttered quietly back._ _

__Turning his attention to back to America, England let America speak first,_ _

__"As you can see, there have been some ungodly act's going on around town, but I want to assure you England, that all the people in the prison are guilty, they have all had a fair trial and been found guilty,"_ _

__He didn't want to ask, he truly didn't, but he had to,_ _

__"What is the crime, America."_ _

__His heart dropped down into his stomach when America look his right into his eyes and responded with a sly smile,_ _

__"Witchcraft of course."_ _

__Oh god, that's not what he wanted to hear, those poor people, that poor girl, she was so young, much too young to die._ _

__He swallowed,_ _

__"What..will happen to those people, America?"_ _

__"They will be punished, as every other criminal is." young America casually said as he picked up his bible and started reading._ _

__America looked over at him, "You do trust me to make the discussions, don't you?"_ _

__England nodded, "Of course America, you..have a good head on your shoulders."_ _

__"Hm, that is truly good to hear, I had feard you may not trust my judgment from the way you have been looking at me."_ _

__Startled, England started to speak, but was cut off when America shoved past him,_ _

__"It will be daw soon, I believe that there will be two women punished today. There would have been a third, but she somehow escaped when they took in her mother and sister." glancing once more over his shoulder towards the older men, "but don't worry England, she will be found and will be given the appropriate punishment for her crime."_ _

__England reached out, as to grab America's shoulder, but before he could American slipped out the doorway and into the dark unforgiving night of 1692._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note-
> 
> Salm Witch trials- An embarrassing and tragic time in American history, the Salem witch trials of 1692 saw the spectral evidence, the accusation of neighbors, and executions before authorities ended the trials. 19 women and men were killed by hanging and may others died In prison. It started when a group of girls fell "sick" and the doctor blamed it on witchcraft, the youngs person that was thrown into prison was a 4 years old girl, that is who I based my oc on.
> 
> The prayer- That's an old puritan prayer.
> 
> The gun- Flintlock musket, a gun used in Europe in the 1600s, I just made that one up, I have no idea what kind of guns the early Americans had.
> 
> America- I tried writing him as historically accurate as I could, so please forgive anything wrong. I have this headcanon that the country's feel what their people are feeling and even if they don't agree with it, they have to do it.
> 
> What I based my oc on- pin/281543705840200/
> 
> This was the longest chapter I have ever written, wow!
> 
> And the rest of the nations will show up in later chapters!
> 
> I would love to see what you guys think, and if you like the way it's playing out and if you have any moments in US history you want me to add, I'm a huge history buff(and I'm going to college for history, so it would be good for me!)
> 
> Please leave review :)


	3. Valley Forge, 1777

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Description of illness and frostbite, but nothing too bad!

God, his brain felt like mush, did whatever or whoever was throwing them throughout history have to always let him land flat on his back? And why was he so cold?

Sitting up he started calling his companions name,

"France...France..Francis!" England hissed, if this time in America's history was as frightening as the last, he by god he did not want to be discovered when he was alone.

Where was that damn frog?

Suddenly he heard Frances voice coming from somewhere behind him,

"Calm down Britain, I'm right here, and guess what? I found the others!"

Spinning around, he instantly recognized the shadows of Germany, Russia, Italy, Japan, and China.

"Where in the hell have you all been? France and I got tossed back to the damn Salm Witch Trials!"

"I never knew that adorable little America could be that creepy...he must have gotten that from you Britain," said France, shaking his head sorrowfully.

England turned from the Frenchman with a scowl painted on his face and looked at Germany for an explanation.

"Well, I presume we must have all hit our heads on a stump or rock, and were promptly knocked out," explained Germany.

The other nations shook their heads in agreement as they rubbed their bruised heads and backs.

Glancing further into the woods, England noticed that there was now a road worn deep into the ground, and no longer was it only trees surrounding them. They must be close to people if there was a path...he truly hoped they were friendly.

He wondered what month it was, snow blanketed the earth and it seemed as thought it would begin coming downwards again any moment. It would have to be around December or January with it being this cold.

"We must try and find out where we are, we found a young girl last time that told us where we were, I do wonder what happened to her.." uttered England out loud.

Silently agreeing, the others began trailing after him and began murmuring softly among themselves.

France moved to catch up with England and spoke in a hushed voice,

"Britain, I believe I know where we are..and I don't imagine you would want to be anywhere near this area..."

The French nation stopped talking and looked at England with an odd look on his face.

"Well? where are we France?"

"Valley Forge, 1777...America's revolution.."

Stiffening up his back and stepping up his pace, he turned and said,

"I bloody know when his revolution was France, I should not be here, he will surely try and kill me if he sees me."

Russia suddenly spoke up,

"Англия...I do believe someone may be coming this way..."

England quickly shoved France off onto the side of the road and silently called for the others to follow his lead.

Whispering to France, England pointed out towards the road,

"Ok, frog as much as I hate to tell you this, you are the only one who can act like you are supposed to be here, and possibly Germany...who could say he is Prussian..." he looked over at Germany who was giving his a look that said it all, "Ok, never mind that idea, France you are the only one, you can say that are transporting prisoners to camp or something."

Smirking like he had just won the world's best cheese competition, France advanced towards the road while drawing England and the others with him.

"What in the world are you doing France?" said England as he attempted to free his hands from the others grip.

"You are my prisoner non?

"Halt!"

England and Japan both jumped and Italy leaped towards Germany,

"Who are you and what is your business on this road?" spoke the young soldier in the navy blue uniform.

Smiling his famous smile, France indicated towards the other men,

"Je suis Général Bonnefoy," noting the astonished expression on the soldiers face he one again smiled, "you have heard of me non? I am on my way to the nearest camp, which is Valley Forge if I am correct, to transport some prisoners I arrested a few miles away."

"Oh...do you need any help with them, it doesn't seem appropriate for such a high ranking officer to be transporting ordinary prisoners..."

"Jeunes, these men are not just casual criminals, they are positively dangerous, they are spies that the British army sent from other nations, that is why I was appointed as the one to bring them in, mais it would be nice to have as escort to camp...I would not want to go the wrong way and be alone with these unpredictable men..."

Swirling around, Frace looked at England and the others,

"Je must get them to camp soon, or they might think something éprouvant befell me..."

The young soldier beamed proudly,

"I would be delighted to guard you until you locate the camp, sir."

"Merci soldat, what is your name?"

"It's Subaltern Jonathan Paul, sir."

The group walked in silence for about three miles when Jonathan pointed out that the camp was just around the corner,

"Ah, merci beaucoup Subaltern," France replied to the younger man as he leads the others away with him.

Making sure that the soldier was around the bend, France quickly let go of England and the others.

"Was the required!?...no need to drag us behind behind you!" China loudly whispered and Russia grunted in approval.

"Excusez-moi my friends, don't blame me, blame Britain, I would not have needed to transport you like common war criminals if he had not snapped at America."

Crossing his arms, England chooses to ignore them, they could all fight latter, they need to see if they could find a way into the camp without America finding them and killing him instantly.

Germany swiftly spoke up,

"Stop this! as we are all stuck in the past, so we must work collectively...I believe this might even be good for us, we have always treated America as a lesser because of how fast he grew and how he sometimes acts, but none of us, even England truly know much about him and his people..."

A look of embarrassment passed over the other nations faces and it now seemed as thought they could possibly put off there fighting and decide what to do.

Italy spoke softly, all childishness missing in his voice,

"What can we do to get out of here?"

Thinking for a brief minute, England spoke,

"We will have to borrow uniforms...and yes, before anyone of you says it, I hate every goddamn thing about this plan."

France moved away from the group and started towards the opening of the camp,

"I will go and fetch the uniforms and then bring them out, I will be right back and please don't get caught...I would hate to have to save you."

xxxxxx

Walking through the camp, France found it surprisingly calm and almost abandoned. He knew it wasn't though, he could recognize the reflection of candles in the tents and every once in while he would hear a soft noise from within one of them.

He soon came upon a large tent in the heart of the camp, his curiosity got the better of him and he glanced inside,

Bon Dieu...

France gasped and stepped back, he spotted men lying in cots and men resting on the dirty earth ground, their feet, horribly frostbitten, some with only one foot and others who's feet were so frostbitten, that they were screaming in pain and begging for god and for their mothers. Others were vomiting and trying to escape their makeshift beds.

A lone nurse bustled from cot to cot, rewrapping feet and pulling up the blankets on the ill men.

He knew he should just continue on and go and obtain the uniforms that he had promised, but the young nurse looked so distracted and overworked, he had to go in and see if she required any...help, and she could possibly point him in the direction of the uniforms.

"Madam?"

Alarmed, the young nurse lets out a yelp and dropped the pan of water she had been carrying, whirling immediately around, she placed her hands on her hips and pointed to the ground with a fierce scowl on her face,

"You sir will be the one cleaning up that mess, not I."

Taking a piece of cloth from the women, France bent down and started mopped up the water that had started leaking into the ground,

"I am profoundly sorry for frightening you mademoiselle, that was not my attention at all, I simply neglected to make my presence know, please forgive me."

Shaking her head, the nurse shuffled over to one of the men laying on the floor and respond,

"Naw, you don't have to apologize, I just got spooked that's all, I don't have many people come in here, too afraid of the Smallpox and typhoid they are, and quit calling me "madame" and "mademoiselle", my name is Rebekah."

Standing up, France grinned,

"Of course mad-"Rebekah frowned at him,"Rebeka, please excuse me, I was wondering if you would be able to point me in the direction of any extra uniforms? I seem to have...misplaced mine."

"I was wondering why you were dressed like that...it must be some new french fashion..."shaking her head, Rebekah continued, "the uniforms are collected and put out behind Washington's tent, the Generals not here, but that boy that always follows him around is there I believe."

America...

"What does this boy look like?" France asked.

Leaning against one of the cots and thinking for a second, Rebekah respond, "He's about 13 or 14, but he doesn't behave like any teenage boy I have ever seen, and I have six brothers! he calls himself Alfred, I believe, and he is always with the General or one of the men, he seems pretty attached to the General and Hamilton and his friends, I can bring you to the tent if you want?"

"That you would be excellent Rebekah, but are you certain you can take time off right now?"

Seizing her shawl from the peg near the door, Rebekah sighed and smiled sadly,

"I have been working for the past 20 hours, I know that the boy is young, but he is in a position of power and he can speak to the General for me, I need to request some help taking care of the men."

As they hurriedly walked down the middle of the camp, he once again was shocked at how quiet it was,

"Why is it so quite Rebekah? all military camps I have seen are never like this."

Pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders, Rebekah gestured towards a small crowd of men circling around a fire,

"The men are not well, roughly 2,000 have already died and there is barely one nurse for every 10 sick men, and the women who was helping me moved back home after her husband died of smallpox and brother was killed in battle, it's not going well at all..."

France strumbled, he had forgotten how difficult it had been for the American army for most of the war, most of the men had been simple farmers, some as young as 14...

Rebekah suddenly gripped his arm and pulled him into a pleasantly lit stone building,

"Alfred! are you in here?" Rebekah called out politely.

Out of nowhere, America bounced from where he was sitting at his desk and came over to them.

"Oh, hello! Miss Rebekah, the general is not he-Francis? what are you doing here? I assumed you went with Washington and Lafayette?and why are you dressed like that?"

Laughing once again softly to himself, he realized that he had also forgotten how inquisitive and curious America had been at this time.

"I seemed to have ruined my uniform, and a few of my men have as well, I was transporting some spies...and one tried to escape."

America had a look on his face that made it quite obvious that he did not fully believe the lie that he had just been fed, but before he could say anything, Rebekah spoke up,

"I believe the uniforms are behind the tent in storage? I will help you bring them in!"

France followed Rebekah and America outside, where he noticed that snow had once again started coming down. Together, the three of them lifted the large snow covered chest inside.

Rubbing his hands together, he peered over at America who was once again seated at his desk,

"Ahhh Alfred, are you writing a letter to the general?"

"Well, kinda, he told me to write to congress telling them about the conditions of the camp and that more men are needed."

Nodding his head in understanding, France swiftly picked up seven uniforms out of the trunk, all of varying sizes and condition and turned to leave,

"I will speak with you later Alfred, and it was an honor to meet you miss Rebekah, I do hope you receive the help that you require and thank you both for the help."

Walking a bit faster than he should have, France hurried out the door and back towards the others, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not drown out the moans of the poor dying men.

xxxxxx

It took him a slightly longer time to reach the others because of the falling snow, but he, fortunately, reached the small group before nightfall.

England and Germany were the first ones to reach him,

"Thank god you got them, do you know how many time someone stopped and asked who we were? 5 bloody times! and I don't know if you saw the infirmary, but we saw a wagon loaded with the dead and if you had been any later, we would have been among them!"

As he delivered the uniforms, he retold what happened in the camp,

"He was writing letters and voluntarily doing something without putting up a fight?" asked China sarcastically.

France glared at the other man,

"How do you think he won this war?"

When the nations had all changed into the blue uniforms, they continued walking down the path heading towards an unidentified destination,

"What are we supposed to do here? and I still want to know who is doing this to us!" England huffed in annoyance.

"Well, it would have to be someone with the talent to perform magic..and England would not voluntarily throw himself into America's history..." speculated Germany.

Italy spoke up,

"Could it be that America has someone like I have grampa, Rome? he always comes around when I need help!"

Everyone turned and stared at the normally childish nation,

"What...but...who would he hav-oh...his mère! how did I not think of her before! she was always good with la magie, even better than Britain!" said France.

Japan shook his head in agreement,

"He spoke to me about her once, it is entirely possible it is her doing this, Alfred said that she is very protective of all her children."

Suddenly, the wind started blowing, in the distance coyotes started howling and large, blizzard-like snowflakes began hurtling down from the darkened sky.

Well, I suppose that's our answer...thought England.

But did she really have to make me wear a uniform?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History Notes-
> 
> December- That is when Washington's army came to Vally Forge and only one in three of them had shoes.
> 
> Subaltern- A military rank in the British military that transferred to the American military until it was changed in the 1800s to the Second lieutenant.
> 
> Sickness and Death- By the end of the American military's time at Valley Forge, over 3,000 men had died, some died of frostbite, some of Smallpox and others of Typhoid fever. And it had been decided that to every 10 men, there would be 1 nurse. At Valley forge, there were many women, most were camp followers or military wives, but there was a Native American woman that served as a nurse.
> 
> Age- I read in a book, that the youngest soldiers that were recorded to have fought in the American revolution were about 13 or 14.
> 
> People- Lafayette was at Valley Forge and Friedrich Wilhelm of Prussia, the man who trained the volunteers for the army was also there.
> 
> OC inspiration-
> 
> http://twonerdyhistorygirls.blogspot.ca/2010/07/dressed-for-summer-three-eighteenth.html
> 
> Thank you for reading! and I would love reviews:)


	4. Washington, DC, 1814

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- slight violence from Past!England and Past!America. Mention of slavery.

"Mister?Mister!...you gotta git up!"

What the hell? was someone jabbing him with a stick?

Clutching his head, England gradually sat up and focused on the small fuzzy form in front of him.

"Mister? you awake? I think your friends might be getting up now."

"Dammit, where am I?" England asked.

"You're in the outskirts of DC, Mister...why you just lying here? did ya get attacked"

What? attacked? he had assumed America's war for independence would already be over by now, what was that boy talking about? before he could ask the boy about it, Arthur saw the Germany and Italy were stumbling over to him. With France and the others not far behind.

"Eng-Arther, what is going on? who is that child?"

"I'm Will, Will Clark!" spoke the youth quietly but excitedly. "You people probably shouldn't be outside right now, the army will be coming this way to get back to their ships."

"This might sound like an odd question...Will, but what is the year?" asked Germany.

Will looked back and forth between the men before answering,

"It's 1814...why would you not know that? even I know that and I don't go to school!"

"I...well...we...umm-" as England tried to figure out what to say France shoved him out of the way,

"Well, we have been off in the wilderness exploring the Michigan territory and haven't yet been caught up on the news."

Suddenly catching on, England quickly finished the lie,

"Yes! and as we were making our way back home to DC and we became lost and a criminal robbed us and knocked us out."

The boy suddenly smiled and it seemed as though he believed their story,

"Oh! I can bring you the rest of the way if you want, I can even protect you from any more robbers! but I don't really think you want to go to the capital right now, the British army is going there right now, and it's not going to end well." Will shrugged, "well, that what my pa said, but he's always saying stuff like that."

England glanced around, he saw that the others were now all surrounding the area, and were looking at England and the boy with a confused look. Telling the boy that he would have to ask his fellow companies, he took a step towards Japan and China.

"You see, I believe we might be at the burning of Washington..." following receiving an even more confused look from Japan and China he elaborated, "I burned his capital after he burned down Canada's and well...it affected him more than I thought it was going to..."

Russia suddenly spoke up,

"Da, he still has a scar from it, it's over his heart."

"Wait..how do you...never mind I don't want to know!" shaking his head, England continued,

"I don't know much about what happened after I left, but I do know that it changed America quite a bit...It might be best to follow the boy if we want to see what's going on."

Nodding in agreement, the group moved back over to the boy,

"How long will it take to walk to DC?" asked England.

"Less than three hours, unless we run into any problems," Will respond as he skipped ahead.

As the group started off down the street, England noticed that the small town they had wondered into seemed to be deserted. The general store was empty, the small city homes were dark and no smoke was coming out of any of the chimneys.

"Will, where is everyone? it's not that late in the evening, shouldn't the stores be open? "

"Oh, everybody's terrified that the Britsh will attack the town on their way back, no one want's to be in their way," Will admitted, before adding, "everyone knows what they do when they are angry, and it's ain't pretty."

As the group continued walking, they soon noticed that small village had expanded into a much larger town, instead of small wooden homes, there were large brick townhouses and buildings that seemed to be law offices. But just like the village, it was as thought it had been abandoned.

Japan taped England's shoulder,

"You must have been truly hated by America's people...but I can see why..."

Letting out a huff, he turned back to Will,

"Would this be DC?"

Nodding, Will pointed excitedly down the road,

"Yep, and that's the white house! miss Dolly is there right now, the presidents away on business." looking over at England, Will suddenly looked older than he actually was, "I pray nothing happens to miss Dolly...people seem to like her, even my pa! well, I hope you get to where you're going!"

As Will skipped away, the nation huddled up near the sidewalk,

China spoke first,

"What are we even supposed to do? wait around until his bosses house gets burned down? that could take hours!" crossing his arms, he turned and frowned in England's direction.

"It won't be long now, it happened during the night, it was right before supper-"

England was abruptly cut off by shouts not that far down the road, together they quickly raced down the narrow street following the loud shouts.

"Dear God..." whispered France as he stepped behind Russia who was also staring transfixed on the sight in front of them.

In the lawn of a large white home, stood hundreds of Britsh soldiers, who all seemed to be preparing for action. England closed his eyes, no matter how many years passed, he would never get over the wars and battles that he was involved in. Moving closer to the house with the others, he heard a booming voice coming from inside,

"Alfred! you have to come with me, I could not live with leaving you here with them!"

They couldn't here the response clearly, but it was obvious that it was "miss Dolly" and America who were haveing this heated conversation.

"Alfred! if you won't come with me what will I tell the president! he would not be pleased if I allowed our nation to be captured or even worse, killed by the British!

This time, America' response was clear,

"Dolly, I'll be fine, humans can't kill me and I'm just staying to make sure everyone gets out unharmed and to try and help clean up whatever the damn army decides to destroy...now please, leave before you get injured!"

The nations were shocked, America didn't sound like the America they knew, sure, he sounded younger...but he sounded unguarded. Modern America always had his guard up, never saying what he truly was thinking or feeling, but this younger America just said out loud what he was doing...he never did that. They watched as America suddenly came into view, the younger nation didn't look all that different from his revolution, maybe slightly less lanky and with shorter hair, but really he hadn't changed that much.

"Dolly, before you leave, would you take the portrait of George? I feel like something might happen to it if it is left here..."

Dolly's response could not be detected, so the nations assumed that the conversation was over and hurried out of sight so not to be seen by America. As they watched from their hiding spot, they noticed that a woman, presumably Dolly, followed by a small group of people including America moved to a small carriage waiting outside the back door. A group of young men hosted a large portrait into the carriage next to the first lady, who had just entered. Dolly leaned her head out the window and called to America,

"Be safe Alfred!"

All America did in response was give a wave and a smile to the first lady as the carriage pulled out onto the long dirt road. The instant the carriage was out of sight, Americas smile turned into an angry scowl. He quickly turned and rushed back into the house.

"What is he doing? is he stupid!" cried out Italy before Germany had time to quite him.

As nations, they knew that America was able to sense that something bad was going to happen. So why was he running back into a house that he knew was going to be destroyed any monument?

Their question was soon answered as America came running out of the house with three small children clinging to him. He pointed over at a clump of trees not far away from the house and the children hurried over. They watched as he jogged into the house once again

England gasped,

America just saved the children of the slaves that the first lady took with her...that's why he stayed.

The yells of the soldiers soon started up again in the front lawn and the nation's noticed that multiple men were now holding torches and running towards the front door. As the first man busted into the house, America and another group of small children came running out the back door with boxes of food and it looked as though America was holding sheets of paperwork under is his arm.

England and France looked back and forth between America who was confronting the group of children and the large building that was now being raided by drunk soldiers.

"England, I believe that America might be starting to feel the effects right about now." spoke up China who had been silent for most of this "adventure".

The others looked over at America who was now leaning agents a tree and was holding his upper chest with his hand. He looked as though he was close to tears, but America being the proud man he was, would never cry in front of children who were already scared and confused. England heart suddenly sank, a short figure draped in crimson cloth was closing in on America from the front.

France and the others looked at him in surprise, England just closed his eyes a turned away while the others turned to get a better view.

"Oh hello, America, I never realised how nice your capital was until now. It must have taken you years to build it! oh, wait! you and your people don't build your own building, do you?

Young America looked up at past England with hatred in his eyes,

"What do you want England? you know I'll never let you hurt my people, I'd rather kill you then let you lay your fucken hands on any of them."

They watched as England bent down and ruffly grabbed Americas arm and pulled him up to his feet,

"Oh, you know why I'm here America, don't play dumb with me.'' smirking he let go of Americas arm and effortlessly threw the injured America against the tree, completely ignoring the scared children that were surrounding it. "you should know that I alway protect my colonies, even from my ex-colonies. You wanted to be your own nation? then I will treat you like I treat all my other enemies!"

Past England slammed his foot into America chest, hard enough to make America spit up blood, but not hard enough to make America give up. Slowly standing up, America turned to England and smiled,

"I will never let you win England, I don't think you realise that. Everyone loses their power sooner or later and you will lose your power."

America was suddenly cut off by England punching him brutally in the mouth, but it was obvious he got his point across.

France turned his head to England,

"I always seem to forget how unmerciful we all were back then..."

The smells of thick smoke soon distracted the men from their conversation. The large home in front of them had quickly erupted into large roasting flames, Laughing soldiers shot out the door as fast as they could, arms full of seized goods.

After watching the building burn for a few moments more, they turned their attention back to America who was once again alone with the children. Even though it was obvious he was in intense pain, he still held the children close to him and was singing a comforting lullaby to them.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night..."

The wind started slowly blowing and as they all knew what was coming, all stayed clam and continued listing to Americas now far off voice,

"Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The myth about her saving the painting of Washington is false, the slaves in the white house saved everything and I made up the thing about the kids, I was not able to find much out about this topic, but I assume that there were children in the white house at the time and I headcanon that the nation's love all their citizens and would always protect them, but are not allowed to intervene in government.
> 
> 2\. People loved her!
> 
> 3\. Michigan was a new territory around this time (became a US territory in 1804)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! I would love comments :)
> 
> Edit: So it seems that some people do not believe that I am correct about Dolly not saving the painting. I am correct, this is what they teach at the University of Michigan and most other colleges. And one of the slaves that helped save the painting wrote a book about it later in life. It is only an old story that Dolly, a white rich slave owner saved the painting. And because my link was not good enough for them, here is a few more,
> 
> https://www.washingtonpost.com/opinions/five-myths-about-the-burning-of-washington/2013/06/28/ac917cf0-ddb0-11e2-b797-cbd4cb13f9c6_story.html?utm_term=.27cb41183862
> 
> http://www.npr.org/sections/thetwo-way/2009/08/descendants_of_the_slave_who_s.html
> 
> if you are snobby, rude or wrong, I will delete your comment.
> 
> And you guys can give me recommendations for what time's you want!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Racism, war, and some strong languages.
> 
> Authors note- Things that some characters say do not reflect my thoughts or beliefs.

The first thing that England realized when he opened his eyes after the wind had quieted down and it appeared safe enough to open them, was that unlike previously, he and the others, hadn't been knocked to the ground. It must be that they were either getting used to time travel or America's mother had calmed down a bit.

As he took in his surroundings, It also became quite apparent that they were no longer in the east portion of Alfred's land. No longer where their miles of lush trees and grass, but seemingly miles of endless parched ground and through clogging dust. He was surprised and even a little startled to realized that they had all been dropped in a middle of what seemed to be a western town, almost like the silly stereotypical ones that America was constantly producing films about.

Afte taking a quick glance around, he spotted an already overheated Germany and China standing in front of a small general stores door.

"I believe we must be getting the handle of this time traveling business," England declared as he stepped next to the other two nations.

Just as China looked as though he was moving to respond with a snarky comment, a crowd of 30 or so men rushed through their small huddle, they were racing so recklessly, that he has nearly knocked right onto the ground. But fortunately just as he was about to topple over, he felt a powerful hand on his arm that pulled him up

"Sorry, 'bought that mister! the men are a bit riled up this evening, but 'ats expected I guess!" spoke a burly man with a thick stereotypical southern accent. Before he could even think to respond, the large man let go of his arm and was already clumsily scrambling to catch up with the crowd of angry sounding men.

Glancing at the other nation in shock he hardly could speak, "Who...in the bloody hell was that?" he stammered as he dusted his vest off angrily.

The other nations just stared wide-eyed towards the way the mob of men had run in, "well, we should presumably follow them, shouldn't we? it seems what every is happing is quite important." Germany said as he guided the others down the wide dusty street.

Striding over towards where the Italian nation was walking, Egland awkwardly turned towards him, "Italy, I was wondering, what exactly does you grandfather do when, um, some is hard on you?"

The other nations let out a sound that sounded like a snort, "a few years ago he sent Prussia into some creepy magic forest and wouldn't let him out until he apologized for making fun of me!" thinking for a moment longer he smiled again, "and another time he made Romano human for a month!".

England shook his head, "So you think it's likely Americas..."mother" is similar to your...grandfather and that she is punishing us?". Italy shifted towards him as they rounded the street corner, "I wouldn't doubt it at all".

As soon as they group had rounded the corner, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Not even twenty feet away from where they now stood nearly 6,000 men on horseback sat, the majority of the men were wearing dark blue shirts with wide white straps and wore a tall hat. The men in the minority, probably with less than 200 altogether wore ordinary clothing but all wore a scowl then looked as thought it could strike a man dead on the spot. It was obvious the men in the proper uniform were not America's men as they carried the then Mexican flag, but he could not figure why there was a standoff, after racking his brain for a moment he still could not seem to think of a time like this.

England grabbed Italy and quickly pulled him from the standoffs view and bustled towards the others. Rubbing his temples and gesturing towards the large crowd of men, he sighed, "Anyone wants to guess what is happing over there?"

France shushed him and simply pointed towards the now unfolding scene in front of them. Two figures from both sides came forward on their horses and began softly conversing. England and the others leaned forward to try and hear as much as they were able.

"Alfredo, you are outnumbered, go home, you know that I have no wish to hurt my own blood."

Was that...Mexico and America? oh no.

America sat up straighter on his horse, "You know that I can't do that Mex-Maria, these people need their land and I am going to help them get it." he sighed, "Maria...we both know that we have to do this, even if we don't want to do it."

"Vale hermano..." she glanced back her men before she spoke again, " I asumir you know that doing this won't stop what is coming, you know it's going to happen and I know it's going to happen, there is not a way you can run from it." Americas face turned to stone, "shut up, you don't fucking know what you're talking about." With that, Mexico shook her head turned from the younger Nation and loudly called to her men at the same time America did.

"disparar..!" "Shoot!"

Gun shots abruptly rang out, men shouted as they tumbled from their now wild with fear horses and landed in the now blood-soaked sand. The sounds of gunfire keeped on going for what seemed like days.

From their, place behind what looked like a saloon, the nations watched in shock and in horror as America and Mexico shoot at one another yelling back and forth until one file shot rang out. America face showed a look of surprise as he let out a loud gasp, dropping his gun from his hand as it flew to his wounded chest. And just like his men he fell from his horse with a gasp.

"Dear god...America!" England vaulted forward but was gently pulled back by France and Italy, "You can't, you might mess something up.." France smiles "Plus, mon amie we all know he doesn't stay dead for long."

They stood in silence, the same thing running in their head, what had just happened? none of them could remember learning about this, everyone knew that America and his older sister sometimes had their problems, but nothing so horrifying that they would try to kill one another. They were abruptly pulled out of their thoughts when a weeping women came towards them,

"Oh God, please help! my husband..he's dead..oh God! they killed a child!" the women fell to her knees in front of the men as she laid her head on the ground and let out fearful sobs.

"Mrs," England asked gently as he kneeled on the ground in front of her, "What is your name?"

"Sus..Susanna Di- Dickison" the women let out between her softening sobs. Suddenly the women grabbed England by the shirt and whispered, "They haven't gone yet...they...oh god..they are going back around and...and...stabbing our men...oh those poor, poor men."

Germany stepped forward awkwardly, "Mrs, Dickison, are there any other survivors that you know of?"

"My daughter, who is one of the other buildings and Ana... that is all I saw...I pray there is more, but you never know with those monsters...they even murdered the young son of the men."

England helped the women off the ground and pointed towards the building behind them, "That's where your daughter ran to, isn't it? go inside, Feliciano and Kiku will stay with you and your daughter, we will go and check the building. Nodding, Sussan led to the two men over the building.

Together, England, France, China, Germany, and Russia slowly made their way to the now strangely quite battlefield. England cautiously stepped over the bodies of young men who couldn't have even been over 17 teen years old. For a moment, his mind went back to the great war and all the young men who lost their lives...just as he was about to turn around he spotted him.

Alfred was laying facedown on the ground with a deep wound on his back from where the Mexican soldiers had stabbed him with a bayonet. He knew that America would wake up in a few hours with only a scar and a piercing headache but he would honestly never get used to seeing his dear America dead.

England regretfully turned around and met up with the others near the door, "Any other survivors?"

France, from where he was kneeling on the ground shook his head, "If there was they were taken by the army..." France glanced down at form next to him, "It seems Mrs, Dickson was correct, they did kill a child...dieu repose son âme." he whispered before covering the child with a stood there for a moment in stillness until Russia broke the silence, "We should go check on the women..."

They stood there for a moment in stillness before Russia broke the silence, "We should go check on the women..."

When they entered the saloon, they found Susanna holding her daughter, "Anything?" she asked sadly. England shook his head, "Not that we could find, it is possible that they might have gotten away...or been taken." He looked at her, "what are you going to do know?"

Susanna turned towards him and smiled, "I'm going to make sure no forgets about the Alamo, that's what I'm going to do." And with that, she bowed her head and walked out the door.

As soon as she was beyond the building, the room suddenly became warm and fuzzy, "Well," England sputtered, "I'll see you all in a bit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> I would first like to apologize to any Texans for royally screwing up their history and I would like to apologize for not updating in 3 months!
> 
> History Note:
> 
> The child that was killed was one of the young sons of defender Anthony Wolf, he was hiding in the church and was mistaken for an adult and was killed by a Mexican soldier. He died with a blanket wrapped around him.
> 
> Susanna Dickinson was also a real person, she was the wife of Captain Almaron Dickinson and was one of the only people who spread the word of the battle to the others in Texas.
> 
> After the battle ended the Mexican soldiers went around and stabbed all the dead Texans with their bayonets to make sure they were dead and then burned the bodies.
> 
> Headcanons:
> 
> I have the headcanon that America, Canada, and Mexico are all siblings and that Mexico is the oldest, Americas the 2nd oldest and Canada is the youngest.
> 
> I also like the idea of the nations dying but coming back because there immortal.
> 
> Well, I hope you guys like it and feel free to give me suggestions! I love reviews :)
> 
> And can you guess what Mexico was referring to when she said Alfred count run from it

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note-
> 
> January- The month the new president gets sworn in.


End file.
